


Protect

by KrulBathory



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrulBathory/pseuds/KrulBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryun will protect the new king of pars at all costs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arslan sat on his bed untill he heard a knock. "I am coming in." Said a fimilar voice of none other than his black knight. "Hello Daryun." Arslan grinned. "Your majesty requested to see me." Daryun shut the door behind him and he stood tall before the new king of pars. "Yes well I just wanted to have a chat." Arslan grinned. "What would you like to talk about your majes-." He cut cut off by an arrow getting shot through the window.


	2. Chapter 2

The arrow landed on the ground along with shattered glass around the room. Daryun protectivly got in front of Arslan. "Your Majesty are you unharmed." Daryun was genuinely worried. "I am unharmed Daryun." Arslan Assured. Daryun grabbed his sword and with Arslan following close by he went outside only to see an army surrounding the castle led by none other than Hilmes. 

"I see you got my message." He said with his eyes narrowed on Daryun who stood protectivly infront of Arslan. "Your Majesty please let me do away with him." Daryun said. "Do as you see fit I will not object." Arslan replied. Daryun lunged at Hilmes who was now also off of horseback. They fought both of them getting slashed here and slashed there untill they ended in a courtyard similar as to the last place they fought. "I have you now." Hilmes said as he got a clear shot at Daryun as he ran his sword through Daryun's stomach. Daryun fell to the ground. Hilmes saw that he himself was getting surrounded by Narsus and all others so he decided to retreat.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is a beautiful cliffhanger


End file.
